Sleepover
by AyumiMystery
Summary: Malam minggu. Malam yang tepat untuk bersantai dikamar sambil membaca buku –bagi Kuroko. Tetapi malam minggu kali ini kegiatan damainya harus terganggu, diawali dengan pesan singkat dari Kise yang berisi ajakan untuk menginap bersama dan pesan kedua dari Akashi yang mengharapkan kedatangannya. Teikou arc. Akakuro, slight gomkuro. [for #AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge 01]


Malam minggu. Malam yang tepat untuk bersantai dikamar sambil membaca buku –bagi Kuroko. Tetapi malam minggu kali ini kegiatan damainya harus terganggu, diawali dengan pesan singkat dari makhluk berambut kuning yang hobi sekali memeluknya. Pesan singkat itu berisi ajakan untuk menginap bersama bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan dirinya. Baru saja Kuroko hendak menolak ajakan itu, sebuah pesan singkat baru masuk ke handphonenya.

Dan pesan kali ini berasal dari Akashi.

Kini Kuroko harus merelakan jatah malam minggunya bersama buku-buku tercintanya, karena sms dari Akashi berisi titah bahwa semua yang mendapat sms ajakan menginap dari Kise wajib hadir. Jika ada yang berani tidak hadir, Akashi akan memberikan hukuman berupa latihan basket tambahan.

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau sang kapten sudah bertitah, maka ia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga acara menginap ini setidaknya masih bisa membuatnya meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bukunya meski hanya puluhan lembar.

"**SLEEPOVER**"

An AkaKuro (Teiko arc) Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Special for AkaKuro week 2015 and #AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge 01

Pairing: Akakuro, slight gomkuro.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning: Shonen-ai, typo yang terlewatkan untuk diperbaiki, ceritanya gampang ketebak(?).

Berhubung ini sepertinya merupakan tema yang cukup banyak dibuat, kalau ada sedikit kesamaan cerita dengan ff yang lain mohon dimaklumi. Tapi ff ini Ayumi buat atas ide sendiri kok.

Don't like, don't read. Nggak kuat atau nggak suka baca AkaKuro, lebih baik nggak usah baca daripada nanti menyesal.

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

Rumah Kise cukup megah. Itu yang Kuroko pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. _Well_, walaupun tidak semegah rumah Akashi, tapi tetap saja lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang sederhana.

"Keluargaku semuanya sedang pergi-ssu, jadi hanya kita yang ada disini." Suara nyaring Kise menginterupsi pikiran Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko melirik temannya yang lain. Aomine dengan seenak jidatnya sudah berbaring disofa sambil memindahkan saluran televisi, Murasakibara melenggang dengan santainya ke dapur, hanya ia, Akashi dan Midorima yang masih berdiri menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari pemilik rumah.

"_Manner_." Bisik Midorima sambil menatap jengkel dua temannya yang ia rasa sudah tidak memiliki sopan santun.

Aomine menatap Midorima malas, "Tidak perlu merasa canggung, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Midorima mendelik, "Memangnya ini rumahmu?!"

Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang sedang adu mulut, Kuroko melirik Akashi yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku baru menyadari kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya kita akan menghabiskan malam bersama, Kuroko." Jawab Akashi dengan senyumannya.

Kuroko yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akashi hanya menatap wajah Akashi. Senyum diwajahnya membuat si pemilik surai merah itu terlihat lebih tampan, meskipun ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Kuroko mendapat senyum dari Akashi, tetap saja ia terpesona tiap kali ia melihatnya. Ditambah dengan kedua iris merah yang menatapnya intens. Rasanya waktu seperti terhenti untuk sesaat.

"Kurokocchiiii~ Akhirnya aku bisa tidur bersama denganmu-ssu!" suara Kise lagi-lagi menyapa indera pendengaran Kuroko. Namun kali ini, disertai pelukan erat yang membuatnya sesak.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" sahut Akashi, nadanya penuh ancaman, membuat Kise secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko, bahkan perdebatan antara Midorima dan Aomine juga terhenti.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Akashicchi." Kemudian Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya yang lain. "Kamarnya sudah kusiapkan, kalian bisa menyimpan barang bawaan kalian disana-ssu!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Kuroko menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Akashi menatap jengkel Kise dari belakang. _Skinship_ yang Kise lakukan pada Kuroko membuatnya kesal luar biasa. Padahal baru saja tadi Akashi berusaha menebar pesonanya pada Kuroko, tapi usahanya digagalkan oleh Kise.

Tiba dikamar, Kuroko sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Tiga kasur berukuran _king size_ diletakkan berjejer rapi beserta enam bantal dan tiga buah selimut yang disusun laksana hotel berbintang. Dalam hati Kuroko sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya acara menginap ini tidak dilaksanakan dirumahnya. Karena jika acara menginap ini diadakan dirumahnya, Kuroko yakin bahwa dia dan kelima temannya itu akan tidur diatas enam _futon_ yang tersedia dirumahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Aomine dengan santainya berbaring ditengah ketiga kasur itu, membuat Midorima kembali jengkel dengan kelakuan temannya satu ini yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak beretika. Murasakibara duduk dipinggir kasur sambil memakan snack yang tadi ia temukan didapur. Kuroko melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kise dan menyimpan tasnya ditempat yang telah disediakan, tak lupa ia membereskan barang milik teman-temannya juga. Akashi menggantung jasnya ditempatnya sebelum menyimpan tasnya dan membantu Kuroko.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan formasi tidur malam ini nodayo?" tanya Midorima setelah ia bosan menceramahi makhluk berkulit hitam yang bebal dan masih asyik berbaring itu.

"Tentu saja kita semua tidur diatas kasur-kasur itu, Midorimacchi! Kita akan tidur dalam satu kamar-ssu! Sedangkan formasinya terserah kalian saja, tapi... Aku tidur disebelah Kurokocchi-ssu!" seru kise sembari menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku yang tidur disebelah Tetsu! Dia kan partnerku!" Aomine juga ikut menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko yang lain. Dan berlangsunglah acara tarik tambang itu, tapi dengan Kuroko sebagai tambangnya.

Murasakibara "Aku mau tidur disebelah Kurochin, sepertinya Kurochin enak untuk dipeluk..."

"Humph, aku dimana saja tidak masalah. Hanya saja lebih baik aku tidur disebelah Kuroko daripada harus tidur disebelah Aomine, Kise ataupun Murasakibara. Setidaknya tidur disebelah Kuroko tidak berisik nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Sementara itu objek yang diperebutkan menatap teman-temannya dengan datar. Masih sedikit kesal lantaran ritual malam minggunya diganggu, kini dirinya malah menjadi rebutan teman-teman satu timnya, bahkan ditarik kesana-sini. Kuroko baru akan mengutarakan kekesalannya, tapi Akashi mendahuluinya.

"Kalian semua, hentikan! Apa kalian tidak melihat Kuroko kesakitan karena terus kalian tarik?"

Semuanya berhenti, kemudian bukannya menatap wajah Kuroko yang memberengut karena kesal, tapi malah terfokus pada tangan Akashi yang kini melingkari pinggang Kuroko secara posesif.

Kuroko yang menyadari arah pandang teman-temannya, melepaskan tangan Akashi. "Akashi-kun juga lepaskan tanganmu, aku sudah tak apa. Dan kalian semua, aku tidak masalah tidur bersebelahan dengan siapapun. Hanya saja, aku lebih memilih untuk tidur sendiri disofa jika kalian bertengkar hanya karena ingin ketenangan yang akan kalian dapatkan jika kalian tidur disebelahku."

"Jangan, Kurokocchi! Kau tidak boleh tidur disofa, itu tidak nyaman-ssu!"

"Daripada kau yang tidur disofa, lebih baik aku saja yang tidur disofa, Tetsu." Ucap Aomine yang berusaha bersikap _gentle_-

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur disofa saja sendiri, Aomine?" -tapi sayang usaha _gentle_-nya Aomine tidak membuahkan hasil, malah membuatnya diusir secara halus oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Oi, maksudku bukan begitu, Midorima!"

"Bukannya tadi Minechin yang bilang ingin tidur disofa?"

"Kubilang bukan begitu maksudnya!"

"Sudahlah, daripada berdebat begitu, lebih baik kita tentukan saja posisi tidurnya dengan undian. Bagaimana?" usul Akashi.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan enam buah kertas yang sudah tergulung rapi dan meletakannya dikasur.

"Disini ada enam kertas yang berisikan nomor 1-6. Posisi tidur ditentukan sesuai nomor yang didapat. Nomor 1 mendapat posisi tidur dikasur paling kanan, nomor 2 disebelah nomor 1, nomor 3 disebelah nomor 2, dan seterusnya."

Midorima tercengang, "... Kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini, Akashi?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Tadinya ingin kugunakan untuk pembagian tim latihan basket _three-on-three_ nanti, tapi ternyata bisa kumanfaatkan dalam situasi seperti ini juga." Jelasnya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"_Saa_, kalau begitu, ayo kita ambil kertasnya bersamaan-ssu! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Semua mengambil kertas masing-masing.

"Kurokocchi dapat nomor berapa-ssu?"

Kuroko membuka kertasnya, "Aku dapat nomor 1."

Berarti hanya satu orang yang bisa tidur disebelah Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kurochin, dan itu hanya bisa didapatkan oleh siapapun yang dikertasnya tertera nomor 2!

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, semuanya membuka kertasnya.

Kise menangisi nasibnya. Dirinya sedang apes karena mendapatkan kertas nomor 4. "Hiks, aku tidak kebagian tidur disebelah Kurokocchi-ssu..." raungnya tidak rela.

"Hmph, aku dapat nomor 3. Sesuai prediksi OhaAsa, keberuntunganku berada diperingkat 3 nodayo."

"Aku dapat nomor 6... Kurochin, tukar kertasmu dengan yang nomor 5..."

Aomine mengulum senyum, "Hahaha! Kalian semua memang sedang sial! Aku yang beruntung! Aku dapat nomor 2!"

Kise membelalakkan matanya, "Serius-ssu?!"

Dengan bangganya Aomine menunjukkan kertasnya. Tapi seketika seluruh wajah anggota yang lain mendadak _sweatdrop_.

"Ahomine, semua orang juga tau kalau itu angka 5, bukan angka 2!" umpat Midorima.

Ternyata Aomine dengan liciknya membalik kertasnya supaya terlihat seperti 2. Padahal kenyataannya ia mendapat nomor 5. Tapi tentu saja tipuannya dengan mudah dapat terbaca. Ia lupa kalau _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu anak ajaib semua. Kalau menyangkut soal Kuroko, semua jadi jenius dalam membongkar trik tipuan murahan seperti itu. Bahkan Murasakibara yang notabene 'agak-agak' juga langsung menatap Aomine garang, merasa kalau dirinya dibohongi oleh orang yang otaknya 11-12 dengannya.

"Tch." Decih Aomine tidak terima triknya dengan mudahnya ditebak.

Kuroko kemudian membuka suara, "Kalau begitu yang mendapat nomor 2 berarti-"

"Kau benar. Tentu saja itu aku, Kuroko." Sela Akashi diiringi dengan senyum bangganya. "Berarti sesuai perjanjian, aku yang tidur bersebelahan dengan Kuroko."

Semua mata –kecuali Kuroko- menatap Akashi dengan tatapan mata iri yang dibalas dengan tatapan intimidasi milik Akashi.

Kuroko kembali menetralkan suasana, "Lebih baik kita membereskan barang-barang, membersihkan diri, lalu mulai beraktivitas."

Semuanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti saran Kuroko, daripada berperang dan membuat Kuroko benar-benar tidur disofa sendiri.

* * *

Malamnya semua anggota mulai menggila. Diawali dengan Kise yang mengajak bertanding basket diplaystationnya, Murasakibara yang mengajak lomba makan, Aomine yang menawarkan untuk menonton dvd terlarangnya –yang tentu saja ditolak oleh semuanya-, Midorima yang menawarkan untuk mendengarkan siaran OhaAsa berjamaah, sampai Akashi yang mengajak semuanya untuk menonton tayangan televisi yang menayangkan debat antara para petinggi negara.

Hanya Kuroko yang masih cukup waras untuk mengajak mereka semua makan malam bersama, kemudian mengerjakan pr bersama. Karena menurutnya itulah kegiatan yang paling berguna disaat acara menginap bersama seperti ini. Tugas untuk seminggu kedepan selesai dengan hasil yang meyakinkan karena telah diajari oleh dua murid kebanggan SMP Teiko, Akashi dan Midorima. Walaupun memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang tidak kunjung mengerti dengan penjelasan dari dua tutor dadakan tersebut.

Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Akashi memerintahkan semua temannya untuk tidur.

Semuanya akhirnya mengikuti perintahnya, satu persatu mereka mulai mengembara ke dunia mimpi. Diawali oleh Aomine yang langsung tertidur begitu punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

Murasakibara ikut berbaring setelah mendapat perintah untuk tidur oleh Akashi dengan iming-iming snack gratis esok hari.

Kise menyusul setelah selesai menggunakan masker malamnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan memimpikan Kuroko dalam tidurnya.

Midorima menyamankan posisi tidurnya, meletakkan kacamatanya ditempat yang aman dari jangkauan teman-temannya, kemudian tertidur dengan damainya sambil memeluk _lucky item_nya.

Merasa rekannya yang lain sudah tidur, Akashi menghela nafas lega. Tinggal seorang lagi. Batinnya sambil menatap pemilik surai baby blue berwajah _baby face_ yang duduk tenang dikasur sambil membaca novel.

"Kuroko, tidur." titahnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkejut. Ia lupa kalau Kuroko bisa melawannya. "Tapi ini sudah waktu untuk tidur."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur jam 9 lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko, cepat tidur kalau tidak ingin aku yang menidurimu."

Mendengar kata yang ambigu, Kuroko menatap datar Akashi. "Tapi aku bukan kasur yang bisa kau tiduri, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mulai gerah. Ia hampir lupa kalau makhluk satu ini adalah satu-satunya mahkluk yang mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi tenang andalannya. Sifat keras kepala Kuroko kadang bahkan mampu membuat Akashi naik darah. "Lupakan. Pokoknya cepat tidur. Sekarang juga."

"Aku masih ingin membaca novel ini."

"Kan besok masih ada waktu untuk membacanya."

"Tapi besok kan kau mau mengadakan latihan khusus, mana mungkin ada waktu luang?" balasnya.

"Khusus untukmu jika kau tidur sekarang juga, besok aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu menyelesaikan novelnya."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Ini sedang bagian yang menarik, aku tidak bisa menundanya sampai besok."

"Kuroko-"

"Aku janji aku akan segera tidur jika aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Ti-"

"Aku juga berjanji kalau besok aku akan bangun tepat waktu."

Akashi yang sudah sangat kesal kini merampas novel yang dipegang Kuroko yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Kuroko, apa kau sadar kalau kau sudah dua kali memotong ucapanku?"

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko dengan datarnya. Membuat Akashi membatin, kalau tidak mau minta maaf sebaiknya tidak usah mengatakannya.

"Bukan soal bangun terlambat atau apa, aku hanya khawatir kalau kau sakit nantinya. Jika malam ini kau tidur larut malam, besok bangun pagi dan langsung latihan sampai sore, kemungkinan Senin nanti kau akan sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Karena itu, ini demi kebaikanmu juga, beristirahatlah. Kau sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan kita semua hari ini, aku yakin itu. Aku janji besok akan memberikanmu cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikan novelmu ini." Ucap Akashi perlahan sambil tersenyum dan menatap tepat pada matanya.

Kuroko tersentuh dengan niat baik Akashi yang memikirkan kesehatannya, tapi ia masih belum ingin menyerah. Novel yang ia baca itu baru saja memasuki puncaknya, tidak mungkin ia sanggup menundanya sampai besok. Kalaupun ditunda, rasanya saat lanjut membaca pasti beda, karena ia merasa sangat tertarik dan penasaran sekarang.

"Tapi Akashi-kun-"

Cup! Secepat mungkin, Akashi menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Kuroko. Kuroko membulatkan kedua bola matanya kala ia kenyataan bahwa: Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou, kapten tim basket Teiko sekaligus pelatih pribadinya untuk basket –yang diam-diam ia sukai- mengecup pipinya!

"Kuroko Tetsuya, tidurlah."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, secepat kilat Kuroko memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur, kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya, hanya surai biru mudanya yang terlihat sedikit keluar.

"Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun."

"Oyasumi, Kuroko." Balas Akashi dengan senyum geli yang terpatri dengan jelas diparas tampannya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda imut yang kini tidur disampingnya ini. Ah, Akashi yakin kalau malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

* * *

Paginya, semuanya sukses bangun tepat ketika alarm berbunyi. Terima kasih pada Akashi yang membuat mereka tidur tepat pada waktunya. Kini semuanya tengah berkumpul diruang makan, menanti sarapan pagi mereka.

Namun semuanya menyadari ada yang ganjil.

Akashi sampai saat ini belum bangun juga.

"Kurokocchi, apakah tehnya sudah selesai dibuat semua-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Sudah selesai, Kise-kun."

"Aku lapar..." erang Murasakibara.

"Oi, Tetsu! Sebaiknya kau saja yang membangunkan Akashi!" seru Aomine.

"Aku rasa Akashi akan bangun siang jika seandainya kau tidak membangunkannya sekarang nanodayo." Sambung Midorima.

Kuroko hanya menatap keempat rekannya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan pesan; _kenapa tidak salah satu dari kalian saja yang membangunkannya?_

Kise hanya memamerkan senyum llima jarinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Murasakibara masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya dimeja makan sambil memegang garpu dan sendok, tatapan matanya seperti makhluk buas yang sangat kelaparan.

Aomine tetap dalam posisinya yang dengan sangat jelasnya mengindikasikan bahwa dia sudah dalam zona pewe dan malas bergerak.

Sedangkan Midorima dengan khidmatnya mendengarkan siaran OhaAsa dan kemudian sambil mengangkat lucky itemnya ia berkata, "Harus kau yang membangunkan Akashi, Kuroko! OhaAsa bilang hari ini seorang Sagitarius harus dibangunkan oleh seorang Aquarius".

Kuroko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan temannya. Kemudian diiringi helaan nafas pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tempat semuanya tidur semalam. Batinnya juga mempertanyakan apakah ia bisa selamat dari amukan Akashi jika ia membangunkan tidur sang kapten yang mengaku selalu benar itu? Untungnya dengan sifat _positive thinking_nya, ia kembali tenang. Jika Akashi mengamuk, dia tinggal menggunakan misdirectionnya dan melarikan diri, sesimple itu.

Kau yakin bisa kabur dari Akashi, Kuroko?

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintunya, kemudian menatap Akashi yang ternyata masih tertidur di kasur.

"Anoo, Akashi-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko kemudian berjalan mendekat menghampiri Akashi. Teringat kejadian semalam diamana Akashi mengecup pipinya, membuat semburat merah muncul diwajahnya. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir ingatan itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Akashi. "Akashi-kun, ini sudah pagi, bangunlah."

"Akashi-kun?" Kini Kuroko fokus menatap wajah Akashi dan berjongkok disamping tempat tidurnya. Wajah damai Akashi yang sedang tertidur seolah telah menyihirnya untuk lebih mendekat. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan kaptennya yang terkenal dengan ketampanan, kejeniusan dan keseriusannya kini terlelap tanpa beban. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai memainkan rambut Akashi sambil menatap wajahnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko yang masih asyik memainkan helaian rambut Akashi terkejut, kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap datar Akashi.

"Akashi-kun sudah bangun?"

"Hn, sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu."

'_Itu berarti dia tau kalau aku memainkan rambutnya?!_' teriak inner Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bangun?"

"Aku merasa nyaman dengan sentuhanmu pada rambutku." Jawab Akashi dengan diiringi senyuman.

Merasa malu luar biasa, Kuroko akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan menarik nafas perlahan. Ketahuan sedang memainkan rambut Akashi dan bukannya marah, Akashi justru mengatakan dengan senyuman bahwa ia menyukai tindakannya, tentu saja bisa membuat beberapa semburat tipis dipipi porselennya. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, ia kembali menatap wajah Akashi.

"Tumben Akashi-kun bangun terlambat?" tanya Kuroko. Meskipun wajahnya senantiasa datar, tetapi terlihat dari kilatan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Tentu saja ia penasaran, biasanya kan Akashi adalah orang yang paling dulu bangun dipagi hari.

Akashi tertawa pelan melihatnya, kemudian tangannya mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya sedang kelelahan, jadi tidur lebih lama."

Merasa jawaban yang diberikan Akashi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, Kuroko hendak bertanya lagi. Tetapi mulutnya kembali tertutup kala ia melihat Akashi yang masih tersenyum padanya, seolah menyiratkan padanya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memberengut Kuroko bangkit berdiri. "Ternyata begitu. Baiklah, sebaiknya Akashi-kun segera bersiap-siap. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan ringan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu diruang makan."

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Kuroko kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar, saat suara Akashi membuatnya kembali berhenti.

"Kuroko?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau merapikan rambutmu? Kau tampak lebih manis dengan _bedhair_mu itu."

"Tentu saja karena aku harus merapikan diriku, Akashi-kun. Dan aku tidak manis, aku ini laki-laki."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi, Kuroko segera melesat menuju ruang makan dengan pipi yang kembali dihiasi rona merah, meninggalkan Akashi yang tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kuroko yang kelewat lucu baginya.

"Oh, sungguh, Kuroko manis sekali. Menggodanya dipagi hari ternyata merupakan ide yang bagus."

* * *

Sementara itu diluar pintu Kuroko memikirkan ucapan Akashi yang menurutnya terasa ganjil tadi.

"Darimana Akashi-kun tau kalau aku memiliki _bedhair_? Aku kan bangun lebih dulu daripada dia dan semalam juga dia kan tertidur?"

* * *

Selesai sarapan, Akashi menyuruh semua rekannya untuk mulai berlari sebagai latihan pembuka hari ini. Ia menonton semua gerak gerik teman-temannya bersama dengan Midorima yang sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Setelah puas menatapi temannya –terutama Kuroko- Akashi berniat untuk membuka percakapan dengan teman shogi-nya yang merangkap juga sebagai wakilnya di tim basket Teiko.

"Ah, tidurku semalam nyenyak sekali, bahkan sampai bangun terlambat."

"Bukannya semalam kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima?"

"Jangan berlagak polos. Aku tau alasanmu bangun kesiangan. Aku tau kau semalaman memandangi Kuroko yang sedang tertidur, memotretnya, mengelus rambutnya, bahkan memeluknya tanpa ia ketahui –err kebetulan aku melihatnya nanodayo."

"... Midorima, kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuroko sampai tau hal ini?"

Midorima membeku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau. Tapi akan kuperjelas supaya kau lebih ingat. Jika Kuroko sampai tau soal ini, maka akan kupastikan siaran OhaAsa akan dihentikan untuk selamanya."

Midorima memengangguk kaku. "Ugh, tentu saja, Akashi. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya nodayo." _Karena OhaAsa dipertaruhkan disini._ Batinnya.

"Bagus. Kupegang janjimu." Akashi mengeluarkan seringainya.

Melihat seringaian Akashi, Midorima pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari hadapan Akashi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Akashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu jadi ia harus segera melarikan diri sebelum terlibat-

"Dan juga, Midorima."

"Ya?"

"Adakan acara menginap bersama lagi seperti ini minggu depan."

"... Aku mengerti."

End.

* * *

Omake

Flashback

Disaat Akashi sudah yakin bahwa Kuroko sudah tertidur, ia menurunkan selimutnya perlahan dan menatanya agar tidak menghalangi nafas Kuroko, namun tidak membuatnya sampai merasa kedinginan juga. Novel Kuroko ia beri pembatas –berupa kacamata Midorima- dan ia letakkan dimeja. Kemudian ia menyamankan posisinya agar ia bisa menatap pemuda yang ia sukai itu.

Ditatapnya wajah Kuroko yang kini tertidur dengan lelapnya. Bulu matanya yang lentik menutup matanya, hidungnya yang kecil namun mancung, pipinya yang putih, kulitnya yang halus, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka –ah ingin rasanya Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko itu. Namun ia tidak ingin ciuman pertamanya –yang sudah ia rencanakan akan ia lakukan dengan Kuroko- dilakukan secara diam-diam begitu. Ia ingin melakukannya saat Kuroko dalam keadaan sadar serta membalas perasaan cintanya agar memorinya lebih berkesan dan dapat disimpan sebagai kenangan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Berusaha untuk tidak menatap bibir manis Kuroko yang menggodanya, ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada surai biru muda milik pemuda itu. Ia terkejut melihat bedhair yang terbentuk. Bukannya membuat Kuroko jadi aneh, justru bedhairnya itu membuat Kuroko tampak lebih imut.

Akashi merogoh ponselnya yang untungnya masih ia letakkan disakunya. Kemudian memotret malaikat tanpa sayap disebelahnya yang berbaring dengan damainya –dalam berbagai _angle_.

Setelah puas memotret, kini ia mengelus surai biru muda itu. Sesuai apa yang ia duga, meskipun berantakan, rambut Kuroko sangat halus layaknya model shampo. Tak kuat lagi melihat keimutan Kuroko, Akashi kemudian memeluknya dengan erat sambil tetap memandangi wajahnya. Yang ternyata berlangsung sampai pagi.

Namun Akashi tidak menyadari, bahwa Midorima yang tidur disebelahnya bangun karena terusik oleh pergerakan Akashi dari semenjak awal Akashi memandangi wajah Kuroko. Karena rasa penasarannya yang kuat, ia diam-diam membuka matanya dan melirik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan mengetahui bahwa Akashi tengah memunggunginya untuk menatap wajah Kuroko –yang sialnya karena ia tidak mengenakan kacamata, ia tidak tau seperti apa wajah Kuroko sat itu- secara diam-diam. Bukannya Midorima tidak peka atau apa, ia tau persis perasaan kaptennya itu semenjak Akashi mengajukan diri menjadi mentor pribadi Kuroko. Sejak kapan kaptennya ini mau repot-repot mengajari seseorang bahkan sampai membuat kegiatan bermain shoginya berkurang drastis? Oh, sangat bukan Akashi sekali.

Bahkan ia sering memergoki Akashi melemparkan senyum pada Kuroko. Sejak saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa kaptennya jatuh cinta pada pemain bayangan yang manis itu.

Merasa kasurnya kembali bergerak, Midorima kembali melirik kesebelahnya. Seketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan petualangannya ke alam mimpi, walaupun dalam benaknya masih terbayang adegan Akashi yang memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

* * *

Happy AkaKuro week (11-15/4) dan AkaKuro month(?) (April 2015 / 4-15)~ ^^

Ini FF AkaKuro pertama yang kupost disini tadinya mau kupost pas AkaKuro day (11/4) kemarin, tapi apa daya, tugas dari sensei (yang semuanya harus diselesaikan dan dikumpulkan kemarin malam) melanda. /sobs/ Tapi tak apalah, daripada tidak jadi, aku post ini hari ini saja, setidaknya ikut memeriahkan AkaKuro week dan event AkaKuroxygen-nya kak Yuna dan kak Kiaara. :3

Aku yang biasanya jadi penikmat ff saja, kali ini justru ingin menukar peran sebagai salah satu shipper AkaKuro yang memberikan asupan.. Yaa walaupun kemampuanku dalam membuat fanfiksi masih seperti ini, tapi aku harap aku berhasil membuat reader merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan dulu setiap ada update-an ff AkaKuro terbaru. :'D

Berhubung aku anak yang baru join jadi author di ffn ini, senpai-tachi dan minna-san, salam kenal yaa~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. /bow/

Ah, jangan lupa di review ya, supaya aku bisa membuat cerita lebih baik lagi kedepannya. hehe

Thankyou for reading,

Ayumi.


End file.
